My Name is Rachel Hummel
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Set a year after season 4. Rachel and Kurt have been married for two months, it's Christmas time and they have to go back and tell everyone. How will everyone react? Will the marriage last? (this is my first attempt at present tense. Don't hate!)
1. Chapter 1

_ My name is Rachel Berry…uh oops, I guess its Rachel Hummel now. Kurt Hummel and I were married in an impromptu ceremony at a New York coffee shop two months ago. Our only witnesses that we knew were Brittany Peirce and Santana Lopez. I know what you're thinking, "Rachel how could you marry your best gay?" here's my answer, we fell in love. We didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. And I couldn't be happier. Starting my fourth semester at NYADA in a few weeks, a husband, a beautiful apartment, and here's the scary part two and a half weeks pregnant with our first child. Kurt doesn't even know yet, I'm telling him tonight before we go to Lima for the holidays. We're going to tell the rest of the New Directions and our families once we get there, everyone will be home for the holidays, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sugar , Unique, Marley, Noah, Lauren, Jake even Blaine and Finn. They should be happy for us. But I have a feeling they'll be disappointed, you know missing the first New Directions wedding and all that._

I shut the diary I bought unable to think of anything else to tell it. Staring at the clock on the bed side table I let out a sigh, fiddling with the chain that held my wedding ring. We decided to have another, bigger wedding with everyone present; so until then we are wearing our rings on matching gold chains.

Kurt's late, which is not really terribly surprising. Isabelle has been working him hard lately, claiming she needs his personal touch for the website. is good for him though. It lets him shine like no one else can. Isabelle is a sweet woman; ever since Kurt and I married she has allowed me to visit Kurt any time I want. I go there almost every day. I sit in his small office and watch him work

This is what I decide to do now. Hopefully the cold December air will ease my morning sickness a bit. I wrap my scarf around my neck, pull on my gloves and shrug on my winter coat. I want to tell him as soon as possible anyway. But before I can get to the door a knock shook it. It's not Kurt, but Brody, smiling his bright smile.

"Hey Rach, I have my car here and was wondering if you'd like to go to Callbacks." He says

"Oh, that's sweet, but I can't. But could you drop me off at Kurt's work. I really need to see him."

His face falls a bit but he nods.

I smile at him; it would be awkward, but better than taking the subway. I know Brody still loves me, but I can't return his feelings. So things between us are always forced and stressed. We attempt to make small talk but it soon becomes tense and we fall silent. For the remainder of the ride I try to envision the child I am carrying. Brown hair is a given, seeing Kurt and I both have it. Would their eyes be brown like mine or blue/green/grey like Kurt's? Would their skin be as white as snow or tan or a mix of both? I could see it now, a little boy with his father's eyes and skin playing with his younger siblings.

As I suspected the winter air does help and I sigh. Snow is falling in a gentle blanket around me as I walk to the front doors of the building. The elevator ride is filled with jitters my hands are shaking so bad, I try to hum a song to calm myself but it doesn't help much and I jump a bit as the elevator dings and opens. I take in another shaky breath and step out. How will Kurt react? The lobby is as bright as ever and the receptionist smiles at me.

"Hello Rachel," she says. "Kurt's in his office."

I nod and thank her before heading towards his office. Isabelle's staff greets me warmly with hugs, smiles and handshakes. When I finally make it I see my gorgeous husband about to pull on his hair in frustration.

"Wasn't it you who told me that pulling your hair is bad for your roots?" I say with a smirk.

He looks up and his face brightens. With two quick strides he is holding me tightly to his chest. "How do you always know when I need you here?" he whispers. His fingers stroke my hair as I contemplate an answer.

"Just wife intuition I guess," I tease. Leaning up I kiss him tenderly. "I have to tell you something," I say.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he cups my face in his palms and looks me in the eye. But I instantly look down, afraid of the reaction I might get.

"Kurt…I'm pregnant." it feels good to finally say that aloud. I look up at Kurt to see his reaction, and am surprised at what I see.

His face is in the happiest I've ever seen it. The smile is so big I'm afraid his face will break. When he speaks his voice is elated. "Rachel Barbra Berry Hummel, you have made me the happiest man on earth."

"But I'm only twenty, your twenty-one aren't we a little young?" I say.

"Yes we're young," he agrees. "But we can do this Rachel. I believe in us." he strokes my tummy, "you worry too much Baby."

I laugh. He's always pointing out the obvious. "Can we go home now?" I ask.

"Sure, I just have to check with Isabelle on one thing. Stay here."

"Yes sir." I'm rewarded by his melodic laugh as he walks out the door. I stroke my tummy. "You are so lucky Little One," I tell it. "You're daddy is the most loving person I know."

Just then Kurt reappears, his Alexander McQueen coat on and bag in hand. "Ready?"

I nod.

Later we're curled up in bed Kurt's hands over my stomach. I can tell we're both worried about seeing everyone tomorrow and both thinking the same thing: how will they react?


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, wakey, wakey; Time to get up," a voice calls me from my slumber. I ignore it and snuggle deeper into my pillow. "RACHEL! GET UP!" it calls even louder. Blearily opening one eye I see Kurt smirking at me.

"Good morning sunshine," he says feigning innocence. His eyes are playful, I can tell he woke me early on purpose.

"Kurt it's 5:00, our flight isn't until ten," I whine moving to cover my head. My husband can be a total jerk sometimes. Hasn't he heard pregnant women need sleep? Jeez!

"Well sor-ry princess I need my coffee so c'mon," he says pulling my feet out and sitting me up. "You can sleep all you want at the airport, and the whole way there."

"Promise?" I say holding out my pinky.

"Promise." We do the "gay high five" that became our secret handshake in high school.

The next hour is a pandemonium rush to get ready to leave. Gifts are packed and Kurt tries to no avail to get all his clothes into one suitcase. "Rachel," he calls as I brush my hair. "Could you sit on my suitcase for me?"

I laugh and pull my hair into a simple pony tail, "Sure." I sit on it and Kurt jerkily tugs at the zipper until it closes. "Kurt we're staying for three weeks not three years."

He sticks out his tongue on his way to the bathroom to pack his extensive collection of skin care products.

"Only the essentials," I tease as I pack everything I need in my favorite pink pull along. I'm a lot less maintenance than my husband and am able to close it by myself.

KRKRKRKRKRKR

No matter how much I want to I'm unable to sleep. Nerves gnaw at me and my anxiety rises the closer we get to Lima. Dad and Daddy love Kurt, and Burt and Carole love me, so that's no problem. It's the New Directions I'm worried about. I think we should tell them first. I tell Kurt so.

"Good plan honey, Mr. Shue wants to see us all at 4:00 anyway. Do you think they'll be happy for us?"

I swallow thickly, "Yes, it may take a while to get used to," I say, "and they may be a bit upset about missing the wedding. Finn may try to castrate you though." I add the last part to lighten the mood a bit. Finn has always been a bit over protective of me, even before we started dating.

Kurt laughs. "Hey Dad told me Finn's engaged."

I gasp at the news, "To whom?"

"Celeste, remember her?"  
I did. Back in sophomore year Mr. Shue's friend Monsieur Renaud visited with his Glee club from Lyon, France. Celeste was their me, so I suggested I would be her partner so I could keep her from Finn. After a day or so we became friends, bonding over career choices, and I was jealous for no reason apparently she was "Trying him out" and we still keep in touch. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Kurt shrugs. "Don't know. Maybe Finn told her not to." He says

I sigh.

"And besides," Kurt continues. "I'm more worried about Leroy and Hiram. You are their baby after all."

"They love you," I say.

"Yeah as you best friend!"

I laugh. "They'll love you as a son-in-law too," I try to reassure him.

KRKRKR

Dad, Daddy, Burt, Carole, Finn and Celeste are waiting for us in the airport lobby. After hugs and greetings we tell them all about our life in New York; we leave out the being married part of course but we do tell them we are dating. Everyone except Finn seems happy for us, in fact he seems down. I know I had said that he would be my first love and hopefully my last, but we've both moved on.

"How 'bout we get you kids settled in I'm sure your tired," says Burt.

"Thanks Dad, but we have to see the New Directions in about an hour so we can't relax that much," Kurt replies. He grasps my hand and leads me away. I stare blankly ahead. One hour until our most precious secret is revealed, how will everyone, especially Finn, take it?


End file.
